Jealousy
by whenwillyouleave
Summary: Ned is jealous………..of a certain Frank Hardy.


"Hardy! Hardy! Hardy!" muttering those words, Ned picked up a vase and slammed it on the floor.

"She doesn't care two bits about me," here he paused to look at the pieces which were reminder of the fact that a vase once existed.

"She has eyes only for Hardy!"

(Flash back)

_The phone rang, Ned picked it up,_

"_Hello!"_

"_Hey Ned!" Nancy's soft, melodious voice sounded over the phone which melted his heart._

"_Hey Nan! What's up?" he asked warmly,_

"_ummm….. Well! Ned……." She sounded nervous; he could almost picture her, sitting by the phone, fidgeting with her dress. "Well! Actually Hardys called, they need my help on a case." She deliberately didn't say Frank because she knew that Ned's nerves got delicate at the mention of Frank._

"_So what?" his voice had lost its warmness and was now icy cold._

"_Well! I…. I thought of informing you about it because we would be abroad somewhere."_

"_Where?" he was genuinely curious now, hoping to surprise her by arriving there….or them, he thought wryly._

"_I am sorry Ned! It's highly confidential…… I can't tell you!" she sounded apologetic now._

"_Oh well!" his voice had an unmistakable bitterness._

_Nancy knew that she had hit a nerve, "listen Ned! I am really sorry about it but…" she couldn't continue because Ned had hung the phone on her._

(End of flash back)

Ned was pacing restlessly around the room. He suddenly stopped and said to himself,

"This won't help! Calm down Nickerson, think about it all."

But the more he thought about it the more sure he got that Nancy and Frank had feelings for each other,

"I just know that something is going on between them!" he said aloud, pounding his fist on the wall.

The phone rang again. He hesitated at first but thinking that the caller may turn out to be his mother, he picked up the phone,

"Hello!"

"Ummm… Ned!" it was Nancy! Her voice had the opposite effect now; he stiffened.

"Yeah! What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Finally, she lost her cool and burst out, "What's the matter with you Ned? First you hang up on me and when I try to call back, you sound as if I've called to collect taxes!"

A slight chuckle escaped his throat; she said funny things when she was angry.

Nancy was relieved to hear him laugh. When she remembered the thing she had said, she started giggling. Soon, those giggles had turned into laughs and Ned joined her too. When they stopped, she waited him to continue.

"Well Nance! I'm sorry, I was in a bad mood. Hey! Wait! I am coming to your house!"

"Yeah! That would be great!" if she sounded _slightly_ nervous in her first call, she was _definitely_ nervous now.

Ned chose to ignore the way she sounded, "Okay! See you in ten minutes!"

(Ten minutes later)

Ned was standing outside Nancy's house. He rang the doorbell. The door opened and Ned stepped in to see that Nancy had opened the door. He embraced her into a warm hug.

"Hi again, Drew!"

"Hi!" he was surprised to hear such a short greeting.

"Why! It's you Nickerson!" the new voice belonged to Frank Hardy!

"Oh.. Hi Frank!" he did his best to keep the bitterness out of his voice for Nancy's sake.

"Oh Joe! You are here too!" Ned greeted the new comer who was Frank's younger brother Joe.

"Hi Ned!" Joe welcomed him. Ned had always preferred the younger Hardy because he never messed with HIS Nancy.

There was a pause. Nancy, sensing the awkwardness, cleared her throat then said to Ned, "you can come to my room, Ned."

He followed her to her room, his mind in a whirl. He remembered how nervous Nancy got when he told her that he was coming, he couldn't forget the way Nancy had greeted him. Nancy's voice broke his thoughts, she was asking him to come inside the room.

Once he was inside the room, he decided to confront her about Frank.

"Nancy, I want you to tell me the truth. What's there between you and Frank?"

She colored. Ned noticed it; he knew that what he was hoping to be his imagination was true.

"We are just friends!" she said, still red.

He gave a short, humorless laugh, "friends, huh?"

He suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and asked in a voice which was barely above a whisper, "You two have kissed, haven't you?"

He felt her stiffen in his grasp, "answer me!" he almost shouted for he was getting suspicious that the answer would be in affirmative.

"Yes!" she murmured. He let her go, "how many times?" his eyes were blazing with fury.

"Twice, once on Mount Mirage and the other time in Egypt" she said, giving away everything because she was getting frightened.

He again laughed that bitter laugh,"Mount Mirage, huh? I knew something happened when I saw you in his arms. As for Egypt, I doubt whether your kiss was a mistake back there."

"Ned! We didn't mean anything by them, those were just by….. mistake"

"Mistake," he began to laugh sarcastically, "two kisses and both were by mistake!" with that, he stepped back, "sorry Nancy, I can't do this anymore. You care more about him than you care for me," he now opened the door which led outside the room, "our story ends here, Nancy Drew!"

"Ned……wait!"

**He didn't appear to listen, "go and kiss your Hardy and tell your next boyfriend that it was by mistake!" with that he left, leaving Nancy crying behind him……..**

**I am sorry about the crappy ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry Ned fans, maybe next time I'll write something with the pairing Nancy/Ned, I am not promising but I'll try. Now leave this dream world and tell me about my fanfic.**

**Hey! Wait a sec! When I started this fic, I thought that it would be a one-shot but now I think that I'll add some more chapters. Tell me about it, should I continue or leave it like this?? **


End file.
